


No, Sherlock, they call that a sammich.

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pittsburgh, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiches are called sammiches.</p><p>No, really, they are...at least in Pittsburgh they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Sherlock, they call that a sammich.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine or beta-read. 
> 
> from Songstermiscellany: S/J from Sherlock Setting: in DC or a town/city you know well, or in a period of history you like (but not the Wild West)
> 
> I chose Pittsburgh. :D

“Alright, I must admit this city can be very nice,” Sherlock said grudgingly looking over view from Mount Washington, “I don’t know why they call this an incline when it’s so obviously a funicular,” he said looking around and catching the stares of the other tourists in the area.

“It’s just what Pittsburghers call it,” John said biting his cheeks, “Look that girl said you can see most of Pittsburgh from up here and if you want to get this case solved you should be taking advantage of it and stop grousing; this way we can get back to London.”

“Fine, but I may…want to look around this town; I hear the sandwiches are well-known,” Sherlock said ignoring the look he received from John.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have indirectly inserted myself into this drabble thingy. Reviews are nice but not necessary to my mental well being. Thank you for reading.


End file.
